


Sudden But Inevitable Betrayal

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comics are weird, Gen, Very Weirdly Accurate to Comics, hard choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Maggie would never have broken up with Alex without an extremely strong motivation.This is that motivation.





	Sudden But Inevitable Betrayal

Maggie pushed the door opened and walked into the fancy looking office. She grit her teeth. She was unmistakably angry. “I broke up with Alex. I held up my end of the bargain. Now hold up yours.” 

The man sitting in the office chair looked up at her and chuckled. “What kind of person would I be if I didn't keep my promises?” He rose and looked out the window behind him, at the city below him. Maggie waited patiently.

After a moment, he turned around and said. “Alright, you did what you said you would. Very well, Maggie Sawyer, your son will be returned to you. I'll arrange for him to be safely back with Kate, er, I think she's still Batwoman, right? All these costumed people running around. Gets hard to keep track of who's who. Batwoman, Catwoman, Katmandu. Wait, that's a city.” He chuckled.

Maggie grumbled. “Morgan Edge....”  
Morgan Edge chuckled. “I mean it, I'll return him. You'll see that all this was a part of his plan. Destabilize Supergirl through her friends and family.”  
“You never struck me as the religious type.” Maggie spoke softly.

“Oh, I'm not talking about God's plan. One could say I'm talking about a New God.” Morgan Edge chuckled at his own joke. 

Maggie just glared at him. “If you think of doing anything funny, don't, Morgan.”  
“I'm not Lex Luthor, Maggie.” Morgan Edge sighed.

Maggie frowned and then left the room. Morgan Edge chuckled. “Oh, Maggie if you only knew my master's plans. I think you'd probably agree with one of them.”  
He sat back down at his desk and pressed a button. A TV screen lowered and an image of static was quickly replaced by a grim looking alien with gray skin, wearing blue armor. “What news do you bring, Edge?”  
“Step One is complete, Lord Darkseid.” Morgan Edge sighed.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since Maggie Sawyer has a kid in the comics, the idea of breaking them up on the show, over kids, especially with MAggie's reaction to the idea of kids in the first place, would be uh, bad.  
> So, this is how I feel they could both address the breakup, and the fact she has a kid.  
> Also, Morgan Edge was totally a minion of Darkseid in the early Bronze Age, but then it was revealed he was a clone. Look, I never said comics were sane and logical. :)
> 
> So, again, fit really just right on in with the comics.


End file.
